What did you expect
by Shennyhater666
Summary: "They lived happily ever after" isn't always what it is cracked up to be Shenny and Lenny AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is AU sometime during the show. I am just borrowing the characters again.**

Penny stared out the window of the apartment. How the hell had she ended up here? What had she been thinking? God, it's not like she didn't have enough warnings.

She cleaned up her dishes and put them in the sink, deciding she would get to them later. She had gotten used to eating alone since he had taken to working late. At one time, she had tried to be interested in what he was working on, but he had just given her that look and said if his fellow scientists couldn't understand it, how could a community college dropout hope to?

Moving to the Living Room she purposely sat down in his spot. It was a feeble gesture but gave her some satisfaction.

Was it really only four years? It seemed like a lifetime. But then it hadn't taken him much time to wear her down. How the hell did Leonard put up with him all those years?

Leonard. How different it might have been if she had been able to tell him she loved him that night. The ironic thing was, she did have strong feelings for him, but wasn't ready to settle down. Or maybe she felt she would be settling for him.

They had tried again but she kept taking him for granted, knowing he would always be there no matter how she treated him. She decided their love was boring, that there should be more.

Then, one night when she'd been drinking, she had jumped into bed with Sheldon. It had been forbidden and exciting. She continued to see him behind Leonard's and Amy's backs. Both were caught up in the adventure and newness of it. Then, when they got caught, she made herself believe they were in love as justification for what she had done. They had deeply hurt Leonard and Amy; they had been betrayed by the loves of their lives and their best friends.

But she and Sheldon convinced themselves it was a necessary step for their happiness.

As time passed, Amy and Leonard had moved on. Amy moved back east and returned to her Alma Mater. As for Leonard, he had married a fellow doctor, a visiting professor from France. Bernadette had told her when they had a baby boy about a year ago. Penny wondered if he was bright and beautiful.

She had heard that after living a year in Paris, they had recently returned to the States and were living in New York.

She looked around the apartment. Except for a few things Leonard took with him, it didn't look much different than when she first saw it. She smirked as she remembered how she had been then, young, confident, planning on being an actress. Now ten years later, her biggest accomplishment was to move across the hall.

When she heard his key in the door, she quickly slid over.

He put his bag on his desk and went into the kitchen; he looked around and immediately turned and addressed Penny, "Must I be met with dirty dishes in the sink every night. You know they are a source of germs and who knows what."

Penny sighed, "I just finished eating, Sheldon, I just sat down to rest for a moment before I tackled them."

"What could you possibly need to rest from? I cannot see where you have accomplished much of anything today."

"What do you call working eight hours at the Cheesecake Factory and trying out for a part?"

"As far as the tryout I would call it a waste of time. When will you give up that quixotic chase?"

Penny thought back to the time when she thought Sheldon supported her career and Leonard did not. But then Leonard had explained his position. She also remembered when Sheldon told her she should appear in a porn movie because her career was going nowhere.

That reminded her when Leonard bonked that old lady and Sheldon did all but call her a prostitute twice, telling her it was a compliment.

How had she ignored the signs? She remembered when her car died and she was at a very low point. Leonard, who could have easily reminded her of his concerns about quitting her job, instead bought her a car so she didn't have to go back to the Cheesecake Factory. Sheldon on the other hand was upset because Leonard was holding up some stupid game.

Now she was back where she started. She worked so she could get the money for her acting lessons which Sheldon thought were a waste of time.

When Sheldon sat down next to her in his spot and started to go on about how he was underappreciated at work, she got up and went to do the dishes.

She soon heard the TV go on.

When she finished up and Sheldon announced he was going to bed, she told him she had a headache and was going to take a couple aspirins and sleep in Leonard's old room. He nodded and told her good night. It hadn't really been necessary for her to say anything, as their sex life was practically non-existent anyway. After they were married and the excitement and newness were gone, his germaphobia became a consideration again. When they did do it, she was a little put off when he immediately rushed off to take a shower, like she had contaminated him.

She sometimes felt herself thinking about how it had been with Leonard. He really had been the King of Foreplay. After that first time, sex had never been their problem. Suddenly she realized she probably shouldn't have been thinking about that. She thought of going to Sheldon, but didn't want to hear about her waking him up and not able to contain her urges. She thought of her vibrator, but it was in the bedroom. Finally, she just satisfied herself the old-fashioned way.

After she finished, she lay there, feeling sorry for herself. She had thought of divorcing him but she was too weak to do that. He did provide for her and she could convince herself it wasn't all bad. God, she was such a hypocrite.

About a month later, she was having lunch with Bernadette. She was feeling better than she had for some time. She had actually got a small part on a soap. It was only for a few episodes but it gave her hope for her acting career.

She was a little surprised that Bernadette and she had remained friends, but then they had been friends before they met the others. She also got along with Howard and Raj. Time evidently does heal some wounds.

After Bernadette had congratulated her on getting the part, she hesitated and then said, "I got an email from Leonard. He and Monique are coming out to California. Evidently, she is going attend a series of lectures in San Francisco and they decided to have Leonard use the time to drop by and see us and the kids and have us meet Warren."

Penny was stunned, Leonard was going to be in Pasadena? She managed to get out, "How long does he plan to stay?"

"For about a week. Monique is going to drive down after she finishes so she can see us before they fly home."

Penny had to ask, "Did he say anything about Sheldon and me?"

"He said to tell you that if you wanted to meet, you could stop by our house and see him there."

When Penny told Sheldon about Leonard returning, He quickly informed her he was not interested in seeing Leonard after he had deserted him. Penny reminded him that Leonard had left because she had gotten involved with him, but he couldn't see what difference that made.

Penny waited until Leonard had been back for a couple days before she contacted Bernadette and arranged to come over.

Penny stood nervously outside Bernadette's door. She wasn't sure what she was nervous about. She was only going to spend some time with an old friend. He was a happily married man with a son. She had to smirk to herself how arrogant it would be for her to wonder if he would still be upset with her. He had moved on and found himself someone that could love him back.

After she finally knocked and Bernadette let her in, she entered the living room and saw him. She realized what had been bothering her. Seeing him sitting with his son on his lap reminded her of the mistake she had made. That should be their child.

Angry with herself, she firmly forced those thoughts out of her mind. She went over to him, "Hey, Leonard, it is great to see you. She smiled down at the baby, "This must be Warren. He looks like you."

"Hi, Penny, I'm glad you come over." He looked lovingly at the baby, "Yeah, little."

She sat down in a chair nearby. "So, I hear Monique is coming in a few days."

"Yeah, she is really looking forward to meeting all of you." He hesitated a moment, "Is Sheldon going to come later?"

"No, he wanted to, but he is really busy."

She avoided looking at Leonard, knowing he knew full well she was lying. Penny was happy and gratified when Leonard was exited about her getting a part in the soap. He told her that Monique loved American Soap Operas and taped them to watch every day.

Penny visited another day and then was there the day Monique was to arrive. She had finally prevailed upon Sheldon and he was there as well. She had to admit he had been on his best behavior, exchanging scientific ideas with Leonard.

Penny had been surprised that Halley and Michael weren't there but Bernadette explained there had been a party scheduled at the Day Care Center and they would pick them up later.

After Warren had been put down for a nap, Leonard's phone rang. He looked and said, "It's Monique." But when he answered it, he looked surprised and said nervously, "Yes, this is Leonard Hofstadter." After he had listened for a few moments, everyone was shocked when he suddenly turned white and dropped the phone barely getting out, "Monique…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews. As always, I am amazed at your input. I am still just borrowing these characters.**

As Leonard collapsed on the couch, Penny instinctively ran over to him, putting her arms around him as he sank his head into her shoulder and began to sob.

Bernadette picked up the phone and listened for a moment, "No, this is a friend, Bernadette Wolowitz." The others sat shocked, listening to her side of the conversation. "Yes, I understand. Let me get a pad to write on."

She moved over to a table and began to write on a pad. "Santa Clara Police Station, 110 Main Avenue, 408-666-6666."

"Yes, I will let him know." After a last pause, "I will tell him, thank you."

Ending the conversation, she turned to the others, tears running down her face. "It was a drunk driver; he crossed the median. She was killed instantly."

She turned to Leonard, who was sobbing uncontrollably into Penny's shoulder as she was crying as well, "Sergeant Williams wanted me to let you know how sorry he was for your loss."

Everyone just sat, completely stunned. Raj began to cry silently, while Howard just sat, not knowing what to do. Even Sheldon just stared in disbelief.

Bernadette went over and joined Penny in holding Leonard. Finally, Leonard's crying slowed and he gently pushed Penny and Bernadette away. He turned to them, "Thank you." They just nodded and wiped the tears from their eyes.

After a few more minutes of silence, Howard and Raj hugged Leonard and everyone told him how sorry they were and if there was anything they could do.

Leonard managed to pull himself somewhat together. He turned to Bernadette, "What did they say?"

"The body is in the morgue in the Santa Clara Police Station. They need someone to identify and claim the body." She handed him the pad, "This is where they can be reached."

Leonard took it and then sat quietly, fighting not to cry again.

Suddenly, his face contorted and he looked lost, "Her family, I need to call them." He began to cry softly again, "This will kill them."

In the next hour, Bernadette made some coffee and everyone managed to regain some control. Leonard decided he should call Monique's brother Gerard first so he could be with her parents when they heard the news.

He looked at his watch. "It's eleven, it will be 8:00 PM in Paris."

Finally gathering his courage, he got through to her brother.

"Gerard, this is Leonard."

"Yes, I am still in California."

Struggling to keep control, he went on, "Gerard, maybe you should sit down. There is no easy way to say this or prepare you for it." He struggled again, "It's Monique. There was a car accident. Monique was killed."

After he listened for a time, tearing up again, "It was a drunk driver, he crossed the median."

Leonard than began to cry again as Bernadette went to him and patted his back.

"No, she didn't suffer, they said she died instantly."

"Yes, Warren is all right, he is with me."

"No, I thought I should call you first, I thought if you could be with them…"

"Are you sure? I can tell them when you are there."

"All right, perhaps that is best."

"I understand. I know she wanted to be buried in the family plot. I will find out what we need to do and will let you know when I know more."

"I'm hanging in there. I'm trying to be strong. I know. Thank you."

"All right. When Pierre and Marie want to talk to me, tell them to call any time. Tell them I love them and how sorry I am."

"I know, but I can't help feeling a little guilty."

"I love you, too. I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodbye."

Everyone sat silently after he hung up. Suddenly, he got up, "I need to see Warren."

He went into the bedroom where Warren was napping. Everyone sat, not knowing what to do. When he had been gone for some time, Penny and Bernadette went to be sure he was all right. Quietly opening the door, they saw him standing over Warren who was in Halley's crib. "Your Mommy loved you so much. I can never replace her, but I will do whatever I can to give you all the love you need."

Suddenly, he sank to the floor. "Oh God, Monique, I already miss you so much. I love you."

He lowered his head in his hands and cried softly. Bernadette and Penny weren't sure what to do but, in the end, went in and helped him up, Penny rubbing his back as Bernadette hugged him.

After a few moments, they made their way back to the others.

As they sat quietly again, Bernadette decided they needed to try to get some normality back. "Penny, why don't we make some sandwiches. I am sure no one feels hungry, but I think we need to have something."

She turned to Leonard, "Do you want one of us to call Santa Clara?"

"No, I'll call them."

While Penny and Bernadette made some sandwiches, Leonard called the number. He arranged a time to view the body and explained he needed to transport the body to Paris. They gave him the number of a local Funeral Home. They also asked for insurance information and gave him the insurance information from the other driver. Not wanting to mess with any of that, Howard called his insurance company for him.

He called the Funeral Home number he had been given and was relieved and gratified to find out they were able to provide him with the information that he needed. They told him they had worked with the complexities of transporting a body to another country before and would be able to help him get all the paperwork, etc.

After he hung up and after some discussion, they agreed that Howard and Raj would drive down with Leonard the next day to work out the details. They also all decided that Leonard would leave his hotel room and spend the rest of his time in California with Howard and Bernadette.

Although it seemed wrong, real life soon pushed its way in. Howard and Bernadette left for the Day Care Center to bring Halley and Michael home, not looking forward to trying to explain why they would not be meeting Monique.

After Warren woke up and Leonard had taken care of his needs, Raj and Leonard had left to get his stuff from the Hotel and settle up his bill. They dropped Sheldon off at Caltech. He had planned to skip an important meeting to meet Monique, but Leonard assured him it was okay to attend it. He had been pleasantly surprised at how supportive Sheldon had been about what had happened and understood how welcome it would be to have something to do.

Penny stayed and watched Warren. She was torn apart with what had happened. She could tell how much Leonard had loved Monique. She even found herself strangely feeling a little guilty spending time with her son. But most of all, she was devastated for Leonard. The biggest regret she had for cheating on him was losing his friendship. She had missed him terribly. She realized she had seen this as a chance to maybe start an interaction with both him and Monique. She sat with Warren thinking how ironic this was. Here she was with Leonard's child. A scenario that Leonard had envisioned the first time he met her. Only, she was not his Mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Howard and Bernadette returned.

**A/N Just to clarify, the address and number of the police department are my inventions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much for your reviews. I really do appreciate all the input. ****I am still just borrowing these characters. **

When everyone had returned, Halley and Michael were sent to their room and the others sat down to finalize what needed to be done.

Leonard decided he should call his parents. His mother's reaction was about what he expected.

She did ask him to keep her informed. His father was much more supportive and regretted he could not be with him.

Penny told them she did not have to work the next day, but was scheduled to meet with the director of her soap at three in the afternoon. She said if they needed her, she could try to postpone it.

Bernadette had some meetings in the morning but nothing she couldn't get out of.

Howard and Raj contacted Caltech and arranged to take the next day off.

They then discussed whether Leonard should take Warren with him the next day. Although he hated to be away from him, Leonard agreed it would be best for him to stay.

They finally agreed that Penny would come over and stay with Warren in the morning while Bernadette went to work, Bernadette taking over his care in the afternoon. Bernadette would take the kids to day care as usual.

Raj agreed to stay and help with supper, then planned on going home and returning in the morning.

Penny decided she better pick Sheldon up and have supper with him. She told them she would come over after she dropped him off at work in the morning.

After everyone but Howard and Bernadette had left, they set up Halley's old crib in the guest bedroom. They asked Leonard if he wanted them to stay up with him, but he told them to go to bed, that he needed to start getting used to being alone. Bernadette gave him a final hug and Howard told him to be sure to get them up if he needed anything.

Leonard got ready for bed and after getting Warren settled in, laid down on the bed. It quickly became apparent he was not going to get much sleep. He thought about the last time he had seen Monique on the airplane. He wished now he had spent more time on saying goodbye to her; but it was only going to be on the ground for a short time and he and Warren had quickly deplaned. He teared up as he remembered he had not even bothered to watch the plane leave.

It was midnight when Pierre and Marie called. Assuring them it was no problem what time it was, he told them again how sorry he was for their loss.

Pierre quickly answered, "We appreciate that, Leonard, but you have suffered the same loss. We know how much Monique loved you and how happy you made her. We have lost a daughter but we have gained a son and grandson."

Leonard felt himself tearing up again, "Thank you for saying that. I also feel I have gained a mother and father. I love you both."

"We love you too, Leonard." He listened for a moment; Marie wants to speak to you."

"Hello, Leonard, how are you doing? I wish I could be there to hug you."

"I am hanging in there. I wish I could be with you as well. How is Gerard doing?"

"He is doing as well as can be expected, he stayed with us last night." She hesitated and went on, "How is Warren? Does he miss his mother?"

"He is fine. He is still a little young to be able to understand. I looked up a little information on the internet. Although he will not miss her specifically and he is too young to grieve; he will know that something is different. He will miss her presence. It suggested that he will need extra attention for some time."

"He is lucky to have you to love him. If we can be of any help, we would be more than willing."

"Don't worry, I plan to have you be a big part of his life."

"Well, we will let you go. I know it is late there but we just needed to talk to you. Please try to get some sleep."

"I will, but don't worry about the time. Please call me anytime." Then he remembered the next day, "Do you think I could talk to Pierre for a moment?"

"Of course, goodnight, Leonard."

"Goodnight."

When Pierre got back on the line, Leonard told him about what he knew and his plans for the next day, telling him he would let them all know what they needed to do after he met with the people from the Funeral Home. He then said his goodnights.

He tossed and turned for some time but then thankfully fell asleep for a couple hours.

The next day everyone concentrated on what they needed to do, trying not to dwell on what had happened.

After everyone left, Penny found herself again alone with Warren. Everyone had marveled on what a good baby he was. Penny also had to smile when she saw how Leonard was with him. She had always thought that Leonard would be a great father, knowing he would want to be sure his children would have the love his Mother kept from him.

He had told them about his call from Pierre and Marie. It had been apparent to all of them that he had become a part of their family. He now had parents that loved him.

She thought back to the night before. She had continued to be pleasantly surprised how Sheldon was acting. It had been one of their best nights for a long time. She had found that she needed to be held and was proud of how he had made a real effort to be there for her.

This morning, when she had seen Leonard, she wanted to do something to make him feel better, to be there for him. In the end, she had given him a hug and told him how sorry she felt, that if she would be there if he needed her to do anything. He thanked her and all the others for how wonderful they had been and how he didn't know what he would have done if not for their support.

A little to her surprise, Penny found herself really enjoying being with Warren, even changing his diapers. She decided she was happy to be helping Leonard. She had not really thought of being a parent. She didn't feel she and Sheldon would be very good parents and she was okay with that.

She was actually disappointed when he settled down and she put him down for his nap.

When Bernadette returned, Penny stayed for lunch and fed Warren once more. Bernadette was a little surprised how Penny seemed to enjoy caring for him. She knew that Penny had decided not to have any kids of her own.

Before Penny left, there was something Bernadette wanted to discuss with her.

"Last night after Leonard went to bed, Howard and I had an idea. We called Raj and he agreed it was something we could look into."

"What was that?"

"We are going to look into going to Paris to be with Leonard at the funeral and to meet Monique's family. You know, to give him support."

Penny was surprised, "Wow, that sound like a great idea. Have you discussed it with Leonard?"

"No, we thought we would wait until the details were set. It might not even work out as far as getting tickets, getting off work, etc."

She hesitated, "We were wondering if maybe you and Sheldon…"

Penny was shocked, "I don't know. I doubt if Sheldon would be interested. And it sounds kind of expensive."

"Raj said he might be willing to help out if you were interested. How about you, Penny?"

Penny thought about it. At first, she was excited, she would like to be there for Leonard. She wondered though what Sheldon would think about it. No, she wasn't going to let that stop her. But then she was struck by something else. She was Leonard's ex-girlfriend. He had told her that he loved her. She wondered if Monique's family knew about her. She didn't want to do anything to make anyone uncomfortable. "I appreciate the offer but maybe with my and Leonard's past, it would be better if I didn't go."

Bernadette was surprised at what she was saying. She was about to say she didn't need to worry about that, but then realized she might be right.

As he and the others drove to Santa Clara, Leonard realized how fortunate it had been that this had happened when he was with his friends. He didn't want to think what he would have done without them. It even hurt more now that they had never gotten to know Monique and she them.

Not sure how to act, Raj and Howard were relieved when Leonard suggested they talk about old times during the trip.

When they arrived at the police station, Leonard was again so grateful they had accompanied him. They each held a hand when the moment came to see Monique. In spite of himself resolving he would be strong, he broke into tears. While Raj hugged him, Howard laid his hand on his shoulder, enabling him to recover.

It turned out that the police and the Funeral Home had arranged for her transfer as soon as Leonard finalized it with the Home. Thanking the officers and receiving their condolences, Howard and Raj got Leonard to eat something before heading over there.

They spent the rest of the day learning that there would be a lot involved. They were informed that while the Funeral Home could serve as the 'Shipper' and would work with the international entities that needed to be involved, they also would need to work with a Funeral Home at the other end. Leonard spent time talking with Pierre and Marie, arranging for what would happen in Paris.

It was getting late when the details were finally worked out. Leonard had signed his name to a myriad of papers and wrote out a substantial check to get things started. He was informed that it would take from one to two weeks to get everything settled.

They told him they would do the embalming and other preparations. The body would then be taken to Los Angeles International for the flight. They assumed he would want to be there to load the body on the plane and would be accompanying it to Paris.

It would then be picked up at the Paris airport by the other Funeral Home.

It was after seven when they finally got back on the road. They had contacted Bernadette and she told them she and Penny would be waiting for them when they got home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for your reviews. They mean so much to me. I still own nothing.**

The next week things returned to a certain level of normalcy as everyone went back to work. Penny, who had her hours at the Cheesecake Factory reduced so she could be available for her Soap rehearsals, did spend time with Leonard and Warren, even preparing some lunches. She wondered if she should feel a little guilty being there but Leonard seemed to appreciate her presence. She would sometimes catch him smiling when she would play with Warren.

But much more frequently, she would notice how he apparently would be reminded of Monique. She would catch him smiling, but then he had to return to reality. She also could tell that Warren would often trigger those thoughts. Once she heard him speak to Warren in French which made Warren smile in return.

Monday and Tuesday night, she stayed home with Sheldon, while the others spent time with Leonard.

On Wednesday, Penny arranged with her Director so Warren and Leonard could come to the set and watch the taping. Afterwards, they spent some time at a park. Penny knew they would soon be gone and treasured the time she could spend with them. She realized how much she had missed him as a friend.

As for Leonard, he had felt a little guilty as well, but found how much he enjoyed being with Penny as a friend. He was surprised and pleased how she seemed to get along with Warren. He was also glad for her presence when he found himself being reminded of Monique.

On Thursday, Leonard heard from the funeral home. Everything was arranged. The body would be loaded on a plane leaving from Los Angeles International the next Monday. They informed him they had taken the liberty to book a ticket for him on the flight. The funeral home would bring the body to the airport where Leonard could meet it and be present when it was transferred to the plane.

They also told him everything was arranged in Paris.

Now knowing the date, Howard, Bernadette, and Raj told Leonard of their plans to accompany him to Paris. They found they were able to arrange for time off. Leonard was thrilled but asked about Sheldon and Penny.

When he heard that Penny had decided not to go because of not wanting to cause any problems, he started to object but then had to admit it was for the best. He knew Gerard at least knew about Penny.

Leonard called Pierre and Marie, who were surprised but happy for him that his friends were accompanying him.

It turned out that only first-class tickets were available, but Raj agreed to pay the difference. He also purchased one for Leonard so he could be with them.

On Saturday, everyone, including Sheldon, went to Disneyland.

On Sunday everyone gathered at Howard and Bernadette's and Leonard broke down as he thanked them all for what they had done. He began to cry again when he told them how much he wished they could have met Monique. They listened while he talked about her and their life.

Afterwards, everyone gave him a hug, even Sheldon, and Penny and Sheldon said their goodbyes.

Leonard caught them by the door and asked Sheldon if he could talk to Penny alone. Sheldon, who had surprised everyone by the way he had acted, agreed.

Leonard turned to her, "I just wanted to tell you how much it has meant to me that I was able to spend time with you. I have really missed you."

Tearing up a little, Penny answered, "I have missed you as well. I am so sorry about Monique; I know how much you loved her. I really wish I could have met her."

"Thanks, Penny, I really believe you two would have liked each other." He smiled, "She did once say though, that you were crazy to let me go."

Penny smiled back, "I was. But I am so glad you two found each other."

She looked back at Bernadette holding Warren, "Your son is beautiful, Leonard."

Leonard looked back lovingly, "Yes, he is. I just hope I can give him the love he needs."

Penny put her hand on his arm, "Don't you ever worry about that, you are the most loving person I have ever known."

Then she hugged him one last time, "Goodbye, Leonard. I hope we can at least stay in touch."

"Goodbye, Penny, I promise you we will."

The next morning Penny and Sheldon joined the others at the airport as the Hearse bearing Monique arrived. They watched as it was transferred to the plane. Then Penny and Sheldon returned to the main terminal as the others went to the boarding gate.

Penny and Sheldon watched the plane until it was gone from sight, before returning to their car.

As Penny drove Sheldon to Caltech, she turned to him, "I just wanted to say, Sheldon, that you were wonderful through all this. I know Leonard appreciated it."

"If there is one human emotion I understand, it is losing a loved one. I only needed to remember how I was affected when my Pop-Pop died. After all, Leonard was once my friend. Even though he deserted me, I still could understand how he felt."

Penny bit her tongue before she said anything about why Leonard left, "Then, you lost your father as well."

Sheldon looked out the window. When he replied his voice was tight, "Yes, of course, my father."

They drove in silence for a time, then Sheldon turned toward her, "I was surprised that you and Leonard spent so much time together. I would not have believed he would have done so after the way you parted."

"That was a long time ago, Sheldon. We have both moved on. He found Monique and I… got with you. Remember, we were good friends for a long time before we got involved."

"I suppose." He smirked, "Perhaps I should be jealous?"

Penny turned and stared at him, "Of what? Believe me, anything romantic between us died a long time ago."

As they stopped by the entrance, Sheldon exited, "If you say so. See you later at the apartment."

As Penny drove home, she thought about what Sheldon had said. Although she could maybe see why he might think that, she was glad that he was wrong. It had been much more satisfying to be Leonard's friend than to indulge in any fantasies. Instead she had felt how much he loved Monique and was happy to think she had helped him. Besides, it would be a long time, if ever, before she saw him again.

The plane landed in Paris slightly ahead of schedule. After they had gathered their luggage, they made their way to a private runway where the plane had been moved to. Leonard and the others were escorted to the cargo section. After waiting for a few minutes, a Hearse and a car drove up to them.

Pierre, Gerard, and Marie exited the car and rushed over to Leonard where they each embraced him in turn.

Marie immediately took Warren and held him tightly.

Pierre spoke first, "It is so good to see you, Leonard."

"Thank you, Pierre, it is good to be with you all."

He turned to the others; Pierre, Marie, Gerard, these are my friends. This is Howard and Bernadette Wolowitz, and this is Raj Koothrappali. Guys, these are Monique's parents, Pierre and Marie Goddard, and her brother Gerard."

Pierre spoke again, "Welcome to Paris. Leonard has told us how much it meant to him to have you with him. While you are here, our home is yours. Thank you so much for bringing Leonard and Warren to us."

Howard spoke up, "Thanks, Pierre. We are so glad to meet you. I just wish it could be under happier circumstances."

They all turned as the cargo doors opened and the coffin was unloaded. Pierre and Marie held each other as they began to cry. Leonard and Gerard stood together, both tearing up.

The coffin was loaded into the Hearse. Howard and the others said they were going to catch a taxi and check into their hotel.

Pierre told them there would be a viewing at the Funeral Home the next day. He invited them to come to their home that night.

Everyone agreed and after being sure they had all the information they needed to get around, they split up with Leonard and Warren joining the others in their car.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews, I just love the input. I still own nothing.**

After they checked into their rooms, they wandered around the hotel for a while; then deciding they needed to eat supper before heading over to the Goddards they ate at the hotel.

When they arrived at the house they were surprised and impressed.

Howard spoke up, "Wow, looks like they are pretty well off."

When they rang the doorbell, the door was opened by Pierre. After he greeted them, he escorted them into the living room where the others, including Gerard, were waiting.

Leonard began, "Hey, guys, have any trouble finding your way?"

Bernadette answered, "No, the directions were excellent." She looked around, "Your house looks beautiful."

Pierre smiled, "Thank you, it has been in our family for generations."

Leonard spoke up, "The Goddards are the descendants of French royalty."

Gerard smiled, "Yeah, we have the honor of an ancestor losing his head in the French Revolution."

Howard blurted out, "You are descended from Louis XVI?"

Pierre laughed, "No, I am afraid our ancestor was just a lowly duke." He continued, "That turned out to be fortunate since our ancestors did not lose everything as much of the royalty did."

Marie, who had been sitting quietly holding Warren, "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

When they quickly said yes, Marie handed Warren to Leonard and asked them to follow her.

After they had completed their tour, being even more impressed, they returned to the living room. They had been surprised that they had seen no servants.

Raj finally could not resist, "Do you take care of this house all by yourselves?"

Bernadette quickly said, "Raj!"

Pierre smiled, "it's all right. We have a maid that works during the weekdays and does the cleaning and helps with the cooking." He smiled ruefully, "This house is probably too big for us, but we do not have the heart to leave it. As I said, it has been in our family for generations."

Pierre continued, "I apologize, I have been a terrible host. Can I get you anything? We have an excellent wine."

Everyone agreed. Bernadette offered to help and soon everyone was fortified with a glass.

When they took a sip, everyone was impressed. Raj spoke up, "This is wonderful." Before thinking he blurted out, "Too bad Penny isn't here." He quickly realized his mistake and then compounded it, "I mean, someone we know …"

Gerard spoke up, "it's all right, Raj." He took a sip, "Actually, I am glad you mentioned her, I have wanted to ask if you were still in contact with her."

Leonard spoke up, "She still lives in the same apartment building." He looked at Pierre and Marie, "When I was in California, I spent some time with her and Sheldon." He hesitated, "She was very supportive and helped me through it."

There was a long awkward silence, finally Marie broke it, looking at her husband, "Were you planning to tell Monique?"

Leonard was shocked, "Of course. In fact, Penny was there when…." He took a breath, "I was going to introduce her to Monique." He took a sip and went on, "I hoped they could know each other. I knew that Monique would want to meet her."

He took a deep breath, "It bothers me what you appear to be thinking. I loved Monique more than anything in the world. Penny hurt me deeply but she had once been my friend. I am not ashamed to say I was glad to see her again. And whatever you think, I know Monique would have wanted to meet her."

He went on, "I am sorry this has come up. I am sorry that it bothers you. It might interest you to know that she wanted to join us, to support me, but she didn't because she was afraid it would be awkward."

He got to his feet, "I am a little tired from the trip. I am going to get Warren settled in and go to bed. I will see you all in the morning."

Gerard called out, "Wait, Leonard."

He turned to his parents, "Are you going to let him go? I admit when Raj first mentioned her name, I was a little upset too. But we all know how much Monique loved Leonard and how much he loved her."

Marie spoke up, "Leonard. I cannot say I am thrilled that you spent time with her, but I love you as my son. And Gerard's right, we all know how much you and Monique were in love. I also think you are right; Monique would have liked to meet her. I am sorry for what I said."

Leonard turned back, "I am sorry, too. I love all of you and would never want to hurt you, especially now." He crossed over and gave Marie a hug, which she returned.

Bernadette spoke up, tearing up a little, "It is getting a little late, we should be getting back to the hotel."

Pierre, who had also hugged Leonard, "Thank you for coming. It is so wonderful to have you here."

Checking to be sure they had the time and location for the viewing, they all said their goodnights.

Saying they should be turning in too, the Goddards said goodnight to Leonard and Gerard and headed up the steps.

Gerard turned to Leonard, "I am not ready for bed, would you like a beer?"

Leonard answered, "Sounds good. Just let me get Warren put to bed."

Sometime later they sat on the couch nursing a beer. Gerard spoke first, "It's too bad Penny's name came up like that. I didn't realize my parents had such strong feelings about her. I mean I knew they were aware you and she had been involved, but I thought they knew Monique was not bothered at all."

"I guess I hadn't even thought about it. Once I knew Monique understood and was okay with it, I didn't think much about it." He took a swig from his bottle, "I really believed they would have got along." He sighed, "Maybe I was kidding myself."

"No, I think you were right. Monique never could hold a grudge or feel badly toward anyone. I often thought she was maybe a little too naïve." He smirked, "Of course, if she thought there was still something between you and Penny, she would have been all over her."

Leonard smirked, "Would have gone all France on her."

Seeing the look on Gerard's face, "Never mind, just a private joke."

After a few moments Leonard went on, "It has always been kind of strange about Penny and me. I was attracted to her from the first moment I met her. It wasn't just her looks. We became really good friends. It was probably a mistake to get involved. Don't get me wrong, it was good between us, but there was always something missing. I just didn't want to admit it."

Taking another drink, he went on, "I sometimes think she got with Sheldon because I just refused to believe we shouldn't be together. She hurt me deeply and I wondered what was wrong with me; why no one could love me. Then I met Monique and I realized what love really was. For perhaps the first time in my life, I really liked who I was. If someone like Monique could love me, I decided I must be a pretty good guy."

He finished the bottle and said quietly, "When Monique died, I lost a part of me."

Gerard was amazed, he had never expected Leonard to open up like this. He had always known they were good for each other and he knew how much Monique loved Leonard but he now knew Leonard had loved her as much.

They sat there silently for a time as Gerard finished off his beer. Then saying their goodnights, they both headed for their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews. I do read and learn from them. These characters do not belong to me. **

The next morning, everyone met at the Funeral Home. Bernadette and the others were honored when Pierre told them they would be allowed to see Monique with the family before the general public was let in.

Pierre and Marie let Leonard and Warren go in first.

As he stood over the casket, Leonard allowed the tears to fall. "I love you, Monique. I will always love you. I would say goodbye but I know you will always be a part of me. I promise that I will do everything I can to be sure Warren gets the love he deserves and let him know how much his mother loved him. After standing there for a time, he gave Warren a big hug and then left.

The others met him at the door and Bernadette greeted him with a hug as his tears subsided. It had been decided that Warren need not be there when the public was allowed to enter and one of Monique's cousin had agreed to babysit him.

After allowing Marie to hold him, the babysitter took him home.

Pierre, Marie, and Gerard went in next. Except at the airport, they had managed to hold back their tears but now all unabashedly cried as the stood over the coffin. It had been over six months since they had seen her in person.

Bernadette, Howard, and Raj went in next. It would be the first time Bernadette had seen her, while the others had only seen her at the morgue. They all felt a sense of loss that they had never gotten to meet her.

All of them sat together as the public was allowed in. It was soon apparent to Bernadette that she had been a very popular person as there was a continuous flow of people during the three hours.

Many of them were young couples and Bernadette realized that Leonard had become part of a new group of friends when he was in Paris.

Everyone was amazed and pleased when they learned Bernadette and the others had come all the way from the states to be with Leonard. It was a little surprise that so many people talked about how much Monique and Leonard had loved each other.

There were also a large group of individuals from the academic community and it became apparent how respected Monique and Leonard were.

One woman, who was pretty and appeared to be in her late thirties came and sat by Bernadette. "My name is Claudette; I was Monique's best friend. I just wanted to tell you how wonderful it was for you to come. I know Monique would be thrilled. Did you get to meet her?"

Bernadette answered, "It is nice to meet you. This is my husband Howard and our friend Raj. I am sorry to say we never got to meet her; she was on the way to our house when the accident happened."

Claudette nodded and then said, "I am sorry to hear that. I know she was looking forward to meeting you.

Then she shocked them by asking, "Was Penny going to meet her too?"

Not sure what to say, Bernadette answered, "Yes, she was there. Why do you ask?"

"Monique called me before they left for California. She told me how she was looking forward to meeting all of you. She especially said she hoped to meet Penny. You have to understand how close Monique and Leonard were. She felt she knew him better than anyone. She knew how much he loved her."

"But she also knew how important Penny had been to him. Don't get me wrong, she knew it was over between them and that Leonard and Penny never had what she and Leonard had, but she was always curious how Penny could let someone like Leonard go, how she could hurt him."

"At the same time, she figured if Leonard could love her, she must be a little special. You have to understand, Monique was the most loving, confident, person I ever met. I can safely say, she did not have an enemy in the world or a jealous bone in her body. She was looking forward to meeting Penny, to meet the person that Leonard once loved." She smirked, "She probably would have exchanged stories."

As Bernadette absorbed that, Leonard came over to them. Claudette got up and gave him a big hug. She stepped back and said, "I am so sorry Leonard. I couldn't believe it when I heard. How are you doing?"

"I am hanging in there." He smiled, "I see you have met the gang."

"Yes, I was telling them how wonderful it was for them to come."

Seeing that the family was now free, she continued, "I am going over to see the family. How are they doing?"

"They are trying to be strong. The funeral will be tough for all of us."

She nodded sadly and went over to be embraced by Gerard and the others.

Leonard turned to Bernadette, "Monique and Claudette knew each other since they were kids. She wasn't thrilled when Monique and I moved to New York."

Bernadette decided now was not the time to say anything about what Claudette had said. "How about her, is she married?"

Leonard smiled, "No, she likes her freedom to much." He leaned in and lowered her voice, "She and Gerard were involved once. Monique said she thought they might get married, but then something happened. Monique said they wouldn't even talk to her about it."

After the visitation, all of them made their way back to the Goddard's. Everyone was pleased about the turnout and how everyone had remarked what a good job the funeral home in the states had done with Monique.

Everyone tried not to think about the funeral the next day. They had decided that Warren would stay with the babysitter.

Pierre and Marie had wondered if they should bring it up, but finally decided the others might be interested. They asked them if they would like to see some home movies of Monique as she grew up. They told them they would understand if the weren't interested.

They were pleased when everyone was excited to see them. They spent the next few hours watching Monique from the time she was a baby to her wedding to Leonard. Bernadette and the others saw how beautiful a woman she really was. And the sight of her and Leonard together made them tear up.

Marie asked Leonard if she could tuck Warren in; he told her would like that.

Afterwards, everyone shared a glass of wine and then said their goodnights as the guys headed back to the hotel. No one brought up the funeral.

After a late supper, Pierre and Marie said they were exhausted and were going up to their bedroom. Leonard and Gerard again found themselves alone, this time sharing a bottle of wine.

After a time, when both were lost in their own thoughts, Gerard spoke up, "I see that Claudette was talking to your friends. Did they say anything about what she talked about?"

Leonard was surprised, why would he wonder about that? "No, just that she told them how wonderful it was for them to come. Why?"

Gerard sat quietly for a while and then seemed to come to a decision. "I assume you know that she and I were once involved?"

"Yeah, Monique told me." Leonard hesitated, "She said it was pretty serious, but then something happened to break you up. She said you never even told her what it was."

Gerard went on, "After Claudette and I had been dating for some time and for me was getting serious, Monique started seeing a man named Andre. He was some big producer. I think Monique was more fascinated by him than seriously interested in him."

"I should probably tell you now that Claudette had always thought of herself as an aspiring actress. She never really appeared in anything but kept up with anything to do with acting, etc."

Gerard took a sip, "To make a long story short, I found out that Claudette was sleeping with Andre. I don't know what bothered me the most, that she cheated on me or that she was cheating with Monique's boyfriend."

Leonard was stunned. But then he was struck how in a way, the situation resembled what had happened with him and Penny.

Gerard had gone on, "When I found out, I didn't know what to do. I knew that Claudette and I were over, but I didn't want to hurt Monique. Not only about Andre but I knew how close she was to Claudette."

"While I was wondering, Monique and Andre went their separate ways. I confronted Claudette who didn't seem to be very broken up about me and her. I realized she was likely incapable of really loving someone. But she did beg me not to tell Monique. It seemed their friendship was important to her. In the end, I decided not to tell Monique but always wondered whether I made the right decision."

He finished off his glass. "You are probably wondering why I am mentioning this now. I just wanted to let you know about Claudette. I don't really know why except I wanted you to know what she is really like."

He got up, "Well, tomorrow is going to be a long day. I think I will turn in too. Goodnight, Leonard."

As Leonard said goodnight, he thought over what Gerard had said. He wondered how Monique would have reacted if she had known.

Finishing off his glass, he made his way to bed.

The next day, the guys were almost overwhelmed by the beauty of the church the funeral services were held in. They were also pleased when they were sat in the aisle directly behind the family. Both Howard and Bernadette occasionally would reach out and touch Leonard's shoulder.

Even Howard had to admit that the service was moving. But the most inspiring and toughest parts were the eulogies given by Leonard and Gerard.

Leonard spoke of his love for her and how he felt loved by her. He spoke of her love for their son. Of how they both would miss her. He spoke how Pierre and Marie had made him feel a part of the family. Bernadette and the others teared up when he singled them out for their support in coming to Paris.

Gerard told many anecdotes of Monique's life, including some that were quite humorous.

All in all, it was a celebration of Monique's life.

When they reached the cemetery, Bernadette and the others were again stunned when instead of being buried in the ground, Monique's casket was placed in a huge tomb, surround by other caskets, some dating back centuries.

After the ceremony was over and the guests had left, they all looked at some of the caskets and the dates inscribed on them. They understood how the Goddards were tied to their past.

When they made their way back to the house for a post funeral reception, they were struck again how much Monique had been loved. It seemed everyone had a story that reflected that.

It seemed everyone also wanted to see Warren as a way to look forward to the future, that a part of Monique would live on.

Finally, the guests had left and the rest finally were able to relax in the living room. Fortified with another fine wine, they reminisced about the day.

When Bernadette offered to help clean up, she was told they would leave it for the maid.

Between the stress and excitement of the day, Pierre and Marie again left early for bed, again thanking everyone for their support. They had a special hug for Leonard, telling him how he had helped them get through everything and how they thought of him as their son. With everyone tearing up, they left for bed.

Leonard then said he was going to put Warren to bed. But when Bernadette said she wanted to help, he quickly agreed.

After they returned to the others and they had their glasses refilled, Leonard decided he needed to say something. "I felt a little guilty that I didn't thank Penny and Sheldon in my speech, but didn't want to risk offending Pierre and Marie or anyone else who might have known of her. But now I would like to give a toast to them and all of you. To the best friends anyone could have."

The others raised their glasses, "To Friendship."

After a few moments, Gerard spoke up, "As I remember, you guys are all going home the day after tomorrow, right?"

When they nodded, he said, "If you guys agree, I suggest that I take you and Leonard on a tour of Paris tomorrow. We can end up by eating at a fabulous restaurant I often frequent."

Everyone quickly agreed. He added, "I don't know if Pierre and Marie want to go, but I will check with them in the morning."

Soon after that, they said their goodnights and headed for the hotel, saying once again how impressive and moving the whole day had been.

Once again Leonard and Gerard found themselves alone. Gerard spoke up, "I don't want to get too mushy, but I just want you to know, I think of you as a brother. Knowing that Monique found you has made it possible for me to get through this."

Leonard teared up a little, "Thank you, Gerard, you have all been so wonderful to me. I love you all.

Gerard answered back, "We love you, too."

As they exchanged a hug, Gerard announced he was exhausted himself. They said their goodnights and made their way to their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for your reviews. Each one is so important to me. I still own nothing.**

As it turned out, Pierre and Marie decided to let the young people have the day to themselves, but asked that Warren be able to spend the day with them. Leonard readily agreed knowing how much Marie especially wanted to spend time with him.

They had a wonderful day with the meal at the end being a perfect ending to their trip. The next day they had an emotional send off as they boarded a plane to return home. They all promised to keep in touch.

Leonard spent the next few months completely rearranging his life. He stayed with Pierre and Marie, finishing up his obligations at Princeton while working from home, Marie again being ecstatic to be able to help out with Warren. Leonard also spent all his free time with him.

He was contacted by the other driver's insurance company with a sizable offer to settle. His own insurance company told him he could no doubt get more, but with the drunk driver also being killed, he just wanted to put it all behind him. With the addition of money he received from a life insurance policy they had on Monique; he had enough money to do what he had decided to do.

He moved out of Pierre and Marie's house into an apartment in Paris. He told them he planned to live there for another nine months before returning to the states. He was still considering where to live. Princeton was willing to have him return and work from home, but he still had ideas of joining the others in California.

One thing he knew, he was going to spend as much time with Warren as he could.

Back in Pasadena, things for the most part had returned to normal. It did become a regular ritual to Skype with Leonard every Sunday, with everyone but Sheldon joining in. They had all been surprised when Leonard told them he was going to quit working and spend his time with Warren, but then realized they should not have been. Penny was gratified to be included and had to smile when she saw Leonard and Warren together.

Penny was also thrilled when Leonard said he had seen the soap episodes she was in and how impressed he was. Penny told him they had actually decided to keep her character around and she could become a semi-regular. It still meant though she would only work about three days a week and the pay wasn't really that great.

Leonard quickly told her that it was still a big deal and could lead to bigger things.

Penny had decided she did not need to keep working at the Cheesecake Factory. Things between her and Sheldon had returned to how it was before the whole situation with Leonard. It appeared that they had both reached the conclusion they would each live their own lives. He was working even more hours and she found herself going out alone to movies or spending time with Bernadette.

Then she decided she would try again to take some classes. She realized she had not really been that serious about it before. She began to attend night school and was pleased to know she was really finding it interesting. Sheldon of course was contemptuous of her efforts, putting down her 'liberal art' classes as a waste of time.

She made friends with a woman named Sarah from her history class and started to spend some time with her. Sarah had been recently divorced because her husband cheated on her. Penny felt a little strange and guilty that she had been the one to cheat on Leonard.

Leonard had been in his apartment for a couple months and was sitting watching TV with Warren when there was a knock on his door. Assuming it was probably Gerard, he took Warren and went to open it. He and Gerard had continued to see a lot of each other.

He was stunned when he saw Claudette standing there. He had not talked to her since the funeral. She was as usual dressed to the hilt and was sporting a huge smile.

"Hey, Leonard. Surprised to see me?"

"Hi, Claudette. What brings you here?"

"Well, you could start by asking me to come in."

Leonard stepped aside, "Sorry, come on in."

She swept in and sat on the couch. Leonard sat in a chair opposite her holding Warren in his lap.

She smiled at him, "Pierre told me what you have done to be with Warren, it is so wonderful how you are with him; I know Monique would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Claudette, but it is no sacrifice. I love being with him."

She suddenly turned serious, "How about you, Leonard, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing all right. There are times when I really miss her, but I know she would want me to be strong. I also still have Pierre, Marie, and Gerard. They have been wonderful support. Then I have my friends in the states. I have kept in touch with them." He smiled down at Warren, "But mostly, I have this little guy."

Claudette smiled, "I could use a drink. Do you have any wine?"

"There's some in the kitchen." He started to rise, "Let me…"

She waved her hand and stood up, "Just sit, I can get it. Do you want a glass?"

"No, I'm fine."

She walked into the kitchen. Leonard looked after her and wondered what this was all about. He remembered what Gerard had said about her, but she had been Monique's best friend and he knew they had been close.

She returned with the bottle and a glass and took a sip. She looked a little surprised and said, "This is quite good."

Leonard had to smile, "You shouldn't be surprised. After all, I have learned something from Gerard."

He saw a shadow pass over her face, but it was quickly gone. "How is Gerard? I haven't seen him since the funeral."

"He's good. He's gotten a promotion at work."

"Good for him." She took a few sips as she seemed to be thinking about something. "You know that he I were pretty serious once."

Leonard's guard came up, "Yes, Monique told me."

"Did she ever tell you why he and I broke up."

"No, she said neither of you wanted to talk about it."

She finished off a glass and poured another. "What would you think if I told you it was because I cheated on him?"

Leonard was stunned and not sure what he should say, "I'd say it was none of my business. I didn't know either of you then." He hesitated, "I am sure you had your reasons."

She took a bigger drink, "What if I told you I cheated with someone that was dating Monique at the time?"

"I am sure Monique would have been shocked and angry with you. But knowing her, she would have probably forgiven you."

She looked into his eyes, "There has always been something a little wrong with me. I have had more than a few lovers but I have always shied away if it became serious. I just am afraid of any sort of commitment."

She smiled ruefully, "I really did love Gerard, but he wanted something from me I could not give."

Leonard was shocked. Why was she telling him this? Then he realized she was describing what had happened between him and Penny.

"Claudette, why are you telling me all this?"

She finished her second glass, "There is one person though that I did love. One person that I needed, one person that was necessary to me." She looked up and said, "That was Monique."

Seeing the look on his face, she laughed, "No, not in that way. She was my friend, my confident, the one person I felt close to. When I cheated on the man she was going with, I think it was because I didn't want her to be involved with anyone else."

She sat back, "I was always afraid she would find someone who would take her away from me."

"Then, she met you."

"I should have hated you, resented you, like I did the rest. But I couldn't because I immediately realized with you it was different, that there was something special between you. When she talked about you, I couldn't help but be happy for her."

She smiled, "She loved you so much. For the first time in my life, I envied her. For the first time, I wished I could love someone like she loved you, to be loved like you loved her."

"Somehow, instead of driving us apart, it made us closer. She was just so happy."

She smirked, "I wasn't happy though when you took her with you to the states. I missed her a lot."

"When I heard she was dead, I hated you. First you had taken her from being with me and then you had taken her from me forever. But then I remembered how happy you two were and knew she would have never traded that for anything."

Leonard continued to wonder what this was all about. Maybe she was just trying to find closure. Maybe this was her way of saying goodbye.

He finally said, "If it helps, I know Monique thought a long time about us going to New York. One of her main concerns was leaving you. You were her best friend. She did it because she knew it was important to me." He hesitated, "And sometimes, I wonder that if we had stayed here, maybe she…"

Claudette surprised him by reaching out and touching his arm, "Don't ever think that, Leonard. You have nothing to be guilty about."

Once again she seemed to be deciding about something, "I know this is going to come out wrong. I know what it could sound like." She hesitated, "But I wonder if we could spend some time together. I know it seems strange, but I have always felt like I know you. I really think Monique would like us to be friends."

As Leonard stayed quiet, she went on, "You don't have to decide anything now. Here's my number. If you ever want to talk or maybe go out and relax a little, give me a call."

Leonard knew he should just tell her he wasn't interested, but she had been Monique's friend and she was undoubtedly hurting too. But then he knew it was much too soon.

"I really am not ready to go out, but if you want to talk, I would be glad to listen."

She got up, "I understand. You are a good man, Leonard. I would like to keep in touch."

He got up and escorted her to the door. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you for listening, take care."

"You too, Claudette."

She said, "Goodnight, Leonard", as she left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews. Some of you are writers yourselves so you know how much they mean to me. The show is over but I still own nothing. **

During the time that Leonard spent in Paris, Warren celebrated his second birthday. In addition to the party with the family and others, Leonard arranged to have a separate skype party for the gang. Leonard was afraid it would be awkward when Claudette showed up, but she and Gerard were fine together.

Leonard had been thrilled when Warren's first word was Da-Da. The rest of the family were soon rewarded with his rendition of Gerard's name and Grandpa and Grandma.

He was also beginning to walk and be an individual.

Leonard had thought long and hard where he should live in the states. In the end, he decided that although the offer from Princeton was tempting, New York held too many memories of Monique. He also had been moved by how the group had supported him and realized he would miss them.

As he was getting ready to leave, he was persuaded by Claudette to go out for dinner as a goodbye gesture. She had stopped over occasionally and he enjoyed her company. They had a good time but just parted as friends, saying they would keep in contact.

Back in Pasadena, Penny had become a regular on her Soap and was working four or five days a week. Sheldon was spending even more time at work and she could tell he was apparently reaching an important point. By the time he came home, Penny was already asleep and he often left before she woke up.

Sarah tried to get her to go out, but as non-existent their marriage was becoming, she was not going to take a chance on cheating on someone again.

She was thrilled to be in on the group's interface with Leonard and Warren. When Leonard told them he was going to live in Pasadena, the entire group was happy and excited. Sheldon on the other hand was not particularly interested.

Per Leonard's instructions they were able to get him into an apartment not very far from Howard and Bernadette. He even trusted them to furnish it so everything would be ready when he arrived. He had thought about seeing if there was anything available at either Caltech or UCLA, but in the end decided he had enough money to just enjoy spending time with Warren.

About two weeks before Leonard was to arrive, Penny got a call from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello."

There was silence at the other end and she was about to hang up, when the other party spoke up, "Penny, this is Amy."

To say she was stunned would be a vast understatement. Amy was one person she though she would never hear from again. With the surprise came a large shot of guilt.

Amy had gone on, "Is Sheldon there? "I tried to call him but his phone must be turned off."

Penny struggled to recover; finally she got out, "He usually shuts it off when he is working."

"He is still at work? It is eight o'clock out there."

"He's been working long hours lately. I hardly ever see him." She immediately regretted saying the last part.

If Amy noticed, she didn't show it, "Okay. It is very important I talk to him. Have him call me when he gets home, whatever time it is."

"Alright, I'll be sure and tell him." She hesitated, "Is there any message, or can I help at all?"

Amy's voice turned cold, "No, Penny, there is nothing I want from you. Just have him call me." She then hung up.

It was almost eleven o'clock when Sheldon came home. When he saw Penny sitting waiting for him, he immediately said, "Penny, why are you up so late? I hope you have no amorous plans; I am very tired."

Penny smirked, thinking how long it had been since they had been together. "No, Sheldon." Then she had to smile, "I am up because I received a phone call. You'll never guess who it was from."

"Please, Penny, I am in no mood for games. I am going to bed."

As he passed her, she said, "It was from Amy."

For one of the few times in his life, Sheldon was speechless. He looked at her, his eye widening, "Amy?"

After a few moments, he got out, "Why was she calling after all this time?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me anything. She just said it was very important and to call when you got home, whatever time it was."

"Very well, give me the number."

Having apparently recovered and looking like he had realized something, he told Penny he would call her from his room and not to disturb him. She heard him go into his room and lock the door.

Penny was a little angry for a moment and then shrugged, it had been some time since they had done anything as husband and wife; why should this be any different.

Deciding it was a waste of time to think any more about it, she headed off to bed.

When he got into his room, Sheldon had to tell himself to settle down. It was possible he was wrong about why she called. No, it had to be the project, she would never want to talk to him again otherwise.

He quickly changed into his pajamas and sitting on his bed, dialed the number that Penny had given him.

"Hello, Sheldon, thank you for calling me."

Sheldon was stunned at hearing her voice, he hadn't realized how much he missed her. The guilt he had felt when he saw how he had hurt her returned.

"Hello, Amy, Penny said it was important."

Amy was angry at herself. She had told herself she hated him. That she would not feel anything. But hearing his voice made her feel the pain over again, but it also made her realize how much she missed hearing his voice.

"It is about the project."

Sheldon was elated, "I hoped that was it." He hesitated and then went on, "In fact, I was planning to contact you myself soon."

"You were, why?"

"I have been working on the project after work hours for the last two years. Of course, since it is a theory that needs a combination of knowledge from Physics and Neurobiology, I was restricted in how far I could go. But I believe I have gone as far as I can with the Physics portion."

He took a deep breath, "I admit I thought of looking to find someone else to work with, assuming you would not want anything to do with me, but I knew that would be highly unethical. I would at the least need your permission."

Amy was amazed. Sheldon's experience mirrored her own. When she returned to her alma mater, she had been heartbroken. It began to even affect her work. When a coworker found her sobbing in the middle of the day, she had to face the fact she needed help. Thankfully, the university was understanding and urged her to talk to the school counselor. The counselor, Dr. Joann Meadows, gave her back her life. Then one day, she had finally got up the courage to open some boxes from her life in Pasadena. She found the writings she and Sheldon had done on a theory they had postulated together. She was going to throw it away, but her scientific curiosity took over. The more she worked on it, the more intrigued and excited she had become.

"I understand, Sheldon, I have had the same experience. I have also gone as far as I can without some assistance." She hesitated, "It was our idea, we should both get credit for it."

Sheldon was shocked and overjoyed. He was stunned to realize how much he wanted to work with her again. "I am very pleased to hear that. I suppose the first step should be to exchange papers."

"That seems logical." She paused for a few moments, "I would assume we should exchange non-disclosure agreements."

Sheldon surprised her and himself by saying, "As much as I enjoy legal documents, you are a colleague. I think we can trust each other."

They exchanged email addresses and sent each other their papers. They decided to get back together in two weeks with ideas on how to proceed.

"Goodbye, Sheldon," after a pause, "It was good to talk to you again."

"Goodbye, Amy, I feel the same."

The next morning Penny made sure to be up early so she could talk to Sheldon. She had been thinking about doing something about their situation for some time and the took the call from Amy as a sign to go forward with it.

When Sheldon finished making his breakfast, he was surprised when Penny made an appearance.

"Penny, why are you us so early?"

"You shouldn't be surprised, I wanted to ask what the call with Amy was all about."

"If you must know, we discussed a project we started before…"

"It seems we have both been working on it and she had reached a point where she needed my help."

"Couldn't she get someone else to help her?"

Sheldon gave her his condescending look, "It was our idea. Not only would it be unethical to move forward without me, she know I am better qualified to work on this than anyone else."

"So, what happens now?"

"Do you really need to know all this?"

"Just curious. I mean when she left, she made it clear she never wanted to have anything to do with either one of us."

"I have already explained that. But since you are apparently going to continue this, we exchanged papers and will talk to each other in another couple weeks. Now, may I eat my breakfast in peace?"

"No, there is something else we need to discuss." She took a deep breath. "Sheldon, it has become clear that this marriage has become a sham. We hardly ever see each other and haven't had sex for months. Sarah, a woman I met at class, has told me I can come and live with her for a while."

She paused and then continued, "I have decided to take her up on her offer. I need to get out of here and away from you for a while. We both need to think what we want to do."

Sheldon was surprised, why was she doing this now? He realized it didn't bother him as much as it should. It would actually good to be alone. He could continue on his work without any interruptions.

"If that is what you want, I think you should go ahead. How long of a separation were you considering?"

"I don't know. I just need to get away and think."

"Very well, when do you plan to do this?"

"I don't see any reason to wait. I will move out as soon as I arrange things with Sarah."

"Now that we have settled that, can I finally eat my breakfast and head for work?"

Penny sighed, she was glad no one had made a scene but it also just gave more proof of how their relationship had deteriorated.

"Yes, Sheldon, you can eat your breakfast."

In the next two weeks, Penny moved out to live with Sarah. She quickly decided it had been the right thing to do.

Amy and Sheldon did their research and were equally impressed with what the other had accomplished. When they talked again, they decided they needed to get together to finish up the work. Although both had been hesitant, their excitement and passion for the project overcame their reservations. Amy decided she would like to see the others again so told Sheldon she would arrange to meet with him in Pasadena.

Leonard spent most of his last month in Paris with Pierre, Marie, and Gerard. He wanted them to have as much time with Warren as possible. He felt guilty about leaving but also looked forward to being with his friends.

After an emotional farewell, Leonard and Warren arrived in Pasadena.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I guess I lied again. I said I would finish Karma before I did the others but since I changed my mind there, I decided to change it again. Thanks to all of you for your reviews. They really are the stuff of legends. I still own nothing. **

Everyone but Sheldon was at the airport to meet Leonard. Although they had seen how he had grown on Skype, they were all excited to see Warren. He soon was saying Auntie 'Bett', Auntie Penny, and Uncles 'Howad' and Raj. But he showed his biggest smile when he met Michael and Halley.

With Leonard busy with preparing to leave France, they had not had a Skype for some time. Leonard was stunned when he was told of recent events. He was surprised that Penny had moved in with a friend of hers, but the big shock was being told Amy had returned.

When he learned where she was staying, he called and arranged to see her.

She greeted him and Warren at the door with a big tearful hug. After they separated and were seated on her couch, Amy started, "I was so shocked and sad when Bernadette told me about your wife. I am ashamed to say I didn't even know until recently that you were married and had a son. I had a tough time after Sheldon left me and it is only recently I started to check up on all of you."

She smiled and looked at a little overwhelmed Warren, "Hi Warren, my name is Amy, I am old friend of your Daddy."

Warren smiled back from the safety of his father's lap, "Amy."

"Yes, Amy." She turned to Leonard, "Oh, Leonard, he is so beautiful." She smirked, "He must take after his mother."

"Mommy gone. Daddy sad."

Amy felt herself tearing up again as Leonard gave Warren a hug.

Then Amy said, "Do you guys want anything? I have some cookies."

Warren smiled, "I like cookies."

Amy smiled, "Then you may have some," but then paused, "Is that okay, Leonard?"

"It's fine. Do you have some milk?"

As she headed for the kitchen, he added, "I'll take some water."

When she returned with everything, Leonard smiled, "Thank goodness he isn't Lactose Intolerant."

Setting Warren down by the table and watching as he dug in, Leonard went on, "I admit I was shocked when Bernadette said you were working with Sheldon. I didn't think you would ever forgive him."

"I haven't forgiven him, but we had worked on an idea before we broke up. I had forgotten about it until about a year ago. When I came across it, I was going to throw it out, but then I got intrigued. I worked on it until the point where I needed a physicist's help. I was going to ask someone else, but realized I couldn't ethically do that. When I called Sheldon, I found he had been working on it also. For the sake of our work, we agreed to finish it up together."

She hesitated and then went on, "I wasn't really sure what to expect when I would see him again. I have been surprised how easy it was to get back to working with him." She paused again, "It has helped that Penny is not there. Fair or not, I still blame her the most for what happened."

She looked up, "How about you, Leonard. You seem to be getting along with them both."

He met her eyes, "I wasn't sure either how I would feel when I saw them again. It was Monique who wanted me to get back with everyone." He smiled, "I really wish you all could have met her. She was a wonderful person. Strange as it seems, I think she and Penny would have hit it off. For me losing Penny turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. Without that I would have never found the love I had with Monique." He looked down fondly at Warren, "And I wouldn't have my son."

He went on, "When I saw Penny again, I was thrilled to find out I still wanted her to be my friend. There has always been something between us from the first time I saw her." He paused, "Monique sometimes knew me better that I know myself. I think she knew how important Penny was to me." He smiled, "But she also knew that I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone else."

Amy was stunned. She wondered what it would be like to love someone like Monique and Leonard had apparently loved each other. She smirked to herself, Leonard was probably right that Monique wanted to have Leonard and Penny be friends again, but she had an idea Monique also wanted to rub their love in Penny's face a little.

They talked some more bringing each other up to date and spending a little time discussing the work she and Sheldon were doing. After they left, Amy poured herself some wine and sat down to think.

When she had talked to Sheldon on the phone, she had been shocked how good it was to hear his voice. One of the main hurdles that Joann had helped her surmount was the feeling that Sheldon had gone to Penny because he had found her sexually appealing, unlike herself.

It had taken sometime, but Joann had convinced her to get back out there, to try dating someone. Although she had not got serious with anyone, she had discovered she was sexually attractive to men. As time went on, she realized she had been more deeply hurt by Penny's betrayal then she had been by Sheldon's. She more than anyone knew how Sheldon struggled with emotions, with intimacy. Logical or not, fair or not, she felt that Penny took advantage of that. She remembered how she had felt after her first time with a man. For a time, she felt she loved him. She couldn't imagine how confused Sheldon had been. She had convinced herself that Penny really didn't love him, but for some reason wanted to hurt her and Leonard.

This had now been verified with them breaking up. She sighed to herself, it had been wonderful working with Sheldon again. She had forgotten how impressive he was, how well they meshed. And maybe she was fooling herself but she believed he felt the same way.

She knew she was on the verge of making the same mistake again, of falling for him, but she couldn't help herself. Maybe she should give a call to Joann…

Sheldon finished setting up the whiteboards and made sure all of the refreshments were ready. He realized he could hardly wait for Amy to arrive. Seeing her again and working with her had made the last couple weeks the happiest times he could remember. He had been surprised when Penny had said she was moving out, but was stunned when he realized instead of it bothering him, he felt a sense of relief. Almost from the day they first had sex, he had never felt comfortable with the whole thing. Oh, it had been exciting. He had been caught up in the experience. The thrill of hiding it from the others, the feeling of desire of wanting to be with her.

When they had been caught, the only way he could justify his actions were to believe that he and Penny belonged together. He put out of his mind any thought of what it would mean to lose Amy. As far as Leonard was concerned, he had always thought that he and Penny were wrong for each other. He had to admit he had taken a certain satisfaction in the fact that it was he, Sheldon, that had been the one to end up with Penny.

After they were married and the excitement was over, he found himself stuck with someone who was nowhere near his intellectual equal. Whatever he had thought of Leonard, he had been someone close to him in intelligence and someone he could engage with.

But more than anything, he missed Amy. She had challenged him, inspired him. But he was surprised to find he missed her physical presence as well.

Soon, he was not really that interested in the sex. He wondered what had come over him. It was like someone else had been caught up with Penny.

As the years went by, it got worse and worse. The last two years would have been unbearable if he had not remembered the Project and spent his time working on it. It not only got him away from dealing with Penny, he found it, in a way, made him feel like he was doing something with Amy.

When he went and answered the knock and saw her standing there, he felt a surge of happiness and contentment that had eluded him since they broke up.

It had been a couple weeks since Leonard had returned and he felt he and Warren were finally settled in. He had been afraid of how Warren would react being taking across the ocean and away from his grandparents, but he seemed to be adapting well.

It helped a lot that he had a new set of people who cared for him. Another helping factor had been him being able to spend time with Halley and Michael, who seemed to have adopted him.

He had spent a lot of time with the others, but now realized he needed to get settled in and think about what he was going to do. He still had plenty of money so he could proceed at his own pace to decide if he wanted to get back to work. He still was a little nervous about leaving Warren with someone else. Although he seemed to have accepted his mother was not coming back, he still felt he should be with him.

He was surprised when there was a knock on the door. Crossing to answer it, he was surprised to see Penny standing there. While she had been there when he was with the group, they had not spent any time alone.

"Hey, Leonard." When he just stood there, she smiled, "Are you going to invite me in?"

He stepped aside, "Of course, come in."

Warren came up to her, "Hi, Auntie Penny."

She reached down and picked him up, "Hi, Warren, how's my big boy?"

"Daddy and I going Zoo."

"Wow, that sounds like fun."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat him down. "Sounds like I came at a bad time. I'll come back another time."

"No, that's all right. We have all afternoon." Then he hesitated, "Unless you want to join us."

Penny was surprised and thrilled, "I'd love too." She paused "Are you sure you wouldn't rather do it alone with him."

"No, it will be great to have you along." He turned to Warren, "Auntie Penny is going to the Zoo with us."

"Yay."

As they entered the Zoo, Warren had no doubt where he wanted to go, "Monkeys."

With Leonard holding his hand, they set out for the monkey cage. When they arrived, Leonard picked Warren up so he could see. Penny stood happily next to them, thoroughly enjoying being with them. She also found herself feeling some emotions she knew she should be trying to avoid. She looked at them together and knew it should be Monique with them, not her. But she couldn't (wouldn't) help but feel like a family.

She was brought out of her reverie when Warren exclaimed. "Look, Auntie Penny, baby Monkey!"

She smiled and said, "I see him. He is almost as cute as you."

As Warren turned back toward the cage, Penny heart soared when she saw the happiness in Leonard's face.

As they finally tore Warren away from the Monkeys, they continued their way around the Zoo. Although it wasn't with quite the same enthusiasm, Warren was enthralled with the other animals, especially the bears.

As they walked along, Leonard mostly carrying Warren, Penny had to fight hard not to reach out and take Leonard's hand. But she knew she had no right and had to laugh a little at herself thinking Leonard would not reject it.

Afterwards they went out for ice cream, Warren babbling about all he had seen.

On the way back to the apartment, he fell asleep in his car seat.

When they got home, Leonard took him in his arms. "Well, I better get him settled down." He hesitated, "Do you want to come up?"

As much as Penny wanted to say yes, wanting to spend more time with him, she decided she needed to do some thinking, "I'd love to, but I told Sarah I'd be back for supper."

"All right." He hesitated, "I am so glad you came along. It made it really special."

Penny felt herself flush a little, "It did for me, too."

Their said their goodbyes, Penny fighting the urge to kiss him on the cheek.

Leonard laid Warren down and getting a beer from the refrigerator, sat on the couch. Taking a sip, he thought back over the day. He knew it should probably bother him that he didn't feel guilty about how much he had enjoyed spending time with Penny. He smiled when he remembered how it had felt to be there with her and Warren. As they walked along, he had been tempted to reach out and take Penny's hand, but knew he shouldn't. He had the feeling though that she would have not minded.

He took a larger drink. Was he being disloyal to Monique? It had been a year since the accident. He had assumed it would be a long time before he would be interested in seeing anyone. But, at the same time, he knew Monique would not want him to always be alone.

He smiled, she had told him once, "If anything ever happens to me, you better find someone else. If you don't, I'll come back and haunt you. After all, you can't let all that love you have be wasted." She had looked at him seductively, "You wouldn't want to deprive women of being with the King of Foreplay."

He had of course told her not to talk like that and he would never find anyone like her.

She had smiled and said, "Of course not. I mean look at this," as she struck a sexy pose.

He had crushed her to him and carried her off to the bedroom.

He wondered how she would think though about him and Penny. And how about the Goddards? He finished off the beer. What the hell was he doing? Penny was still married to Sheldon. She had broken his heart. He really didn't need any more complications in his life. Sighing, he got up and went to make himself supper.

Sarah noticed how quiet Penny was through supper. She knew she had gone to see an old lover of hers and wondered if something had happened. One thing she knew, if Penny wanted her to know, she would tell her.

After they ate and cleaned up, they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was apparent that Penny was not paying any attention to the screen.

Finally, Sarah had enough, she was going to at least try. Pushing the Pause button, she turned to Penny, "Okay, Penny, what's going on? You have been off somewhere else all night."

"I'm fine. Let's just watch TV."

Sarah shrugged and started the TV again.

After a time, Penny started talking like she was talking to herself, "I went to the Zoo with Leonard and Warren. We had a great time. It was wonderful to be with them." She paused, "I know it's wrong, but I can't help thinking of us maybe getting back together."

She sighed, "God, what is wrong with me? I am still married and I broke Leonard's heart. He is still in love with Monique and always will be."

She teared up a little, "But ever since I saw him again, I realize how much I just enjoy being with him and Warren."

Sarah remained silent, not thinking of anything she could say.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews. Sorry it has been so long for me to update this story. I still own nothing.**

The next year brought a number of changes, some large, some incremental, but all affecting the group's lives.

JoAnn answered her phone, "This is Doctor Meadows."

"Hi JoAnn, this is Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Hi Amy, good to hear from you. What can I do for you? Is it about Dr. Cooper?"

"Yes. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yes, how is it going?"

"Actually, it has been fine." Hesitates, "That is the problem."

She went on, "In fact, it has been wonderful. I haven't felt so happy since we were together before."

JoAnn sighed; this is what she had worried about when Amy had told her about working with Sheldon. But should she interfere? Maybe they could work it out.

Finally, she said, "I am glad for you, Amy. But don't forget what happened the last time you felt this way. And how about his wife?"

"I remember. That's why I called you. As for his wife, they are separated."

"I know how much you admire him. Are you sure this isn't just because you are working together?"

When Amy didn't answer, she went on, "Don't misunderstand me, I am glad you can still enjoy being together, but I hope you are not again expecting more. He has never shown he felt more for you."

Amy sighed, "I know. You are right. But I want it to be more. Maybe he has changed."

She went on, "After all, he and Penny have broken up. He must not have got what he needed from her." Pausing, "I also know now I am attractive to men."

"Are you physically attracted to Sheldon? Do you think he feels the same for you?'

"Yes, I am still attracted to him. I don't know about Sheldon, but at least I know he can be attracted to someone, after all, he was attracted to Penny."

JoAnn wasn't sure what she should say. Finally, she said, "I think you need to concentrate on the work. When you're finished, you should come home. You should be able to get a better perspective that way. You are a grown woman, but I don't want you to get hurt again. Don't forget how you were the last time."

"You're right, of course, JoAnn. Thank you. I won't decide anything now. I will just enjoy the work and when I get back we can talk."

JoAnn relieved, "I think that's best. Who knows, you may decide you do want to risk it again. It will also hopefully give them time to get their marital situation clarified."

Amy and Sheldon had finished up their work and were deeply satisfied with what they had accomplished. They decided they would each prepare a paper and compare the results. They would then decide whether to issue their own papers separately giving credit to the other, issue them together, or merge them together.

Amy said her goodbyes to the rest of the gang except Penny. They all agreed to keep in touch.

But then Amy realized she wanted to talk to Penny. After all, they had once been close friends. She realized she needed some closure.

Penny was stunned when Amy called her. They agreed to meet in Amy's hotel room.

Amy greeted her at the door and having been prepared by ordering a bottle of wine, poured them each a glass.

After an awkward silence, they both began to speak at once. Penny smiled, "Why don't you go ahead?"

"Penny, I am not sure why I wanted to see you. Both you and Sheldon hurt me deeply. In a way, I can understand about Sheldon. I can see where he would be confused about his feelings. And I of course thought it was obvious why he would be attracted to you instead of me."

Before Penny could say anything, "But you were my friend. You knew how I felt about Sheldon. How much I desired him. In many ways, your betrayal of my trust hurt me more than what Sheldon did."

Penny sat there quietly. She knew she deserved this and was afraid this was why Amy wanted to talk to her. After a long pause, "Everything you say is true, Amy. I don't know if I will ever really understand why I did what I did. I do know it had something to do with Leonard and me. I believe it also had something to do with my frustration about my career and my job. I just felt like I was standing still, that this was my life." She finished her glass, "That night I was really drunk and I don't know, he was like forbidden fruit. I gave no thought to what it would do to you, to Leonard… to Sheldon."

"Afterwards, I was ashamed, but I was caught up in the excitement of it. I didn't want to think about us getting caught. When we were, Sheldon and I convinced ourselves we were in love, that we were justified in what we did."

She sighed, "If it is any comfort at all, for most of the four years we have not been intimate. Once the excitement of sneaking around was gone, Sheldon really didn't want to be with me that often. We have come to realize our marriage had become a sham."

There was a long silence. Amy finished her glass and poured them each another.

Finally, Penny said, "I am so sorry how I hurt you and Leonard. I know you can probably never forgive me. I am glad you have come back, that you have been able to see your friends. I am glad you and Sheldon can work together."

"I hated you, Penny. I never wanted to see you again. You're right, I don't think I can ever completely forgive you, but I have heard how the others talk about you. They told me how you helped Leonard when his wife died. They told me how you didn't go to Paris because you were afraid it would hurt her family. That is not the Penny I hated. I don't know if we can ever be friends again, but I plan to stay in contact with the others and would like to have you be part of that."

Penny was stunned, she had never expected to hear anything like this from Amy. "I would like that too. It is much more that I deserve."

They spent time talking about Penny working on the soap and Amy's new life. Amy was stunned when she found herself talking about her romances. It was almost like old times when she confided in Penny that she was no longer a virgin. She found herself gratified at Penny's reaction. She realized how much she had missed talking with Penny.

Then Penny took a chance, "How has it been working with Sheldon?"

Amy looked like she wasn't going to answer and Penny was about to apologize, when Amy smiled, "It has been wonderful. I had forgotten how much I admire him, how well we work together."

She hesitated and then shocked herself when she said, "I have also found I still wonder about him and me." Why was she talking to Penny this way? It shocked her when she realized, that just like Sheldon, there was something between her and Penny. That was why Penny had hurt her so badly.

Penny stared, amazed at what Amy was sharing with her. She realized how much she had missed her.

"Do you think Sheldon feels the same way?"

Suddenly they both realized how strange this was, they were talking about Penny's husband. But at the same time, it was like it had been before it all happened.

Amy smiled, "I don't know." She smirked, "After all, it is Sheldon."

Then they shocked each other when they both laughed and cried, seeking each other out in a big hug.

Penny sobbed, "Oh Amy, I am so sorry I hurt you. I will never forgive myself."

Amy was also crying, "I know, Penny. But I do want you to be part of my life."

Penny pulled back and looked her in the eye, "You do?"

Any met her eyes, "Yes, I do."

They talked a little longer, Amy telling Penny she was getting ready to leave but would keep in touch with her and the others.

They then hugged and said goodbye, both shocked yet gratified with what had happened. For the first time, Amy began to believe she had put the past behind her and was ready for whatever came next.

For her part, Penny was stunned what had happened. She realized how much what had happened meant to her. She was beginning to feel like she was ready to move forward.

Amy was all packed and was on her way to the airport. She stopped at Sheldon's apartment to tell him goodbye.

After he let her in, they stood looking at each other. Finally, Amy said, "Well, I had better get going." She hesitated, "It was great working with you again. I think we have accomplished a lot."

"I agree. And it has been wonderful to work with you." He paused, "I will look forward to reading your paper."

Amy smiled, "And I yours."

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes and then Amy turned toward the door, "Goodbye, Sheldon."

As she headed for the door, Sheldon stopped her by saying, "Amy."

When she turned, he shocked her, "I would like to kiss you goodbye."

Amy finally managed to say, "You do?"

"Yes."

"I would like that too."

"You would?"

Smiling happily, "Yes."

He moved forward and pushed his lips against hers. He had just meant to give her a peck, but then their lips pushed together. They stood like that for some time.

When they broke apart, they were both a little flushed. Amy finally said, "That was nice."

Sheldon nodded, "It was."

Amy turned, "I need to go, I don't want to be late. Goodbye, Sheldon."

"Goodbye, Amy."

Penny and Sheldon agreed that they should file for a divorce and were pleased to find they could still get along. In fact, their relationship was the best it had been for a long time.

After what had happened with Amy and her filing for divorce, Penny decided she was going to talk with Leonard. She decided they needed to figure out what was going on between them. How they were going to relate to each other. She knew it could turn out badly, but did not want to leave things as they were.

They met at Leonard's apartment. After Penny talked and played with Warren for a while, she helped tuck him in. They returned to the living room and sat on the couch.

Leonard spoke first, "Can I get you anything?"

"I could go for a cup of coffee."

Leonard made a pot and with both taking a sip, Penny began, "I wanted to see you because I wanted to talk to you about the trip to the Zoo."

Leonard was surprised for a moment and then realized he needed to discuss what had happened as well.

Penny had gone on, "I know that after what I did to you, I have no right to feel this way." She took a sip and wished she had asked for something stronger, "But I sometimes I felt like we were… like a family."

Leonard absorbed what she had said. He thought for some time before he answered, "I know what you mean, I felt a little of that myself." He hesitated and then went on, "When we were walking, I had this crazy idea to hold your hand." He paused again, "And I had the feeling you wouldn't mind."

Penny was stunned, she finally got out, "I wouldn't have. In fact, I had the same feeling."

They sat awkwardly for a time. Finally, Penny broke the silence, "Sheldon and I signed our divorce papers."

"I know. Bernadette told me."

Penny finally got up her courage, "So what do we do now?"

Leonard ran his fingers through his hair. He then smiled ruefully, "I don't know."

Penny sighed, "I don't know either."

Leonard sat down his cup, "I don't know about you, but I could use some wine about now."

Penny smiled, "So could I."

After Leonard returned with a bottle and filled their glasses, they both took a good gulp.

Finally, Leonard spoke up, "I think we need to put off making any decisions. He sat back, "I don't think I am ready for any kind of relationship right now." He looked in her eyes, "I know it has been a long time, but I still remember how you hurt me."

Penny was saddened, but nodded, "I know. I understand." She finished off her glass, "But I still think we could have a chance."

Leonard was quiet for a long time. "I do, too." As he saw her expression, he quickly added, "But we need to go slow. Maybe we could do more things like the zoo with Warren. It is also true we can do things with the others."

He paused, "I need to somehow know I can trust you not to hurt me again."

Penny was stunned, he was saying they could maybe get back together. At the same time, she knew it was a long shot. She had hurt him so badly. Could he ever think he could trust her again? But then she decided to just be grateful for what they had and just enjoy whatever time they did spend together.

"I understand, Leonard. I know it will be difficult to believe it would be different. So, let's just agree to appreciate any time we can spend together and see what happens."

"I would like that."

She got up, "Well, I had better head home. I have to go into the studio early tomorrow." She hesitated, "Thank you for listening, Leonard."

"Your welcome, Penny, I am looking forward to spending time with you." He smiled, "And I know Warren likes to see his Auntie Penny."

Penny felt herself tearing up, "And his Auntie Penny likes to be with him."

Leonard walked with her to the door. She turned toward him, "Goodnight, Leonard."

As Leonard said goodnight, she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. She then left.

Leonard had come to the conclusion he would like to look into getting back to work. He was surprised and gratified when he contacted Caltech and they were willing for him to gradually return. He started by going in a few days a week. It was made easier for him when he was able to get Warren into the same Day Care as Michael and Halley.

At first when Leonard returned to work, he and Sheldon avoided each other. But with the urging of Raj and Howard, they all started to meet for lunch. Although it was awkward in the beginning, everyone was gratified when they soon were able to enjoy being with each other again. They didn't get anywhere near being together away from work as they had before, but did make an occasional trip to the Comic Book store.

Penny decided she would like to do something she had been thinking about for some time. She started to try out for parts at the local Pasadena Theater.

When she did get a starring role, everyone, including Sheldon, decided to go to the opening.

Afterwards they went out and celebrated. It almost seemed like old times.

Everyone was thrilled when her performance received rave reviews.

Leonard later took Warren to a matinee and they and Penny went out for ice cream afterwards. Penny and Leonard had to smile seeing how excited Warren was about seeing her on stage.

Sheldon and Penny's divorce became final.

Sheldon and Amy finished their papers and submitted them together.

Leonard and Penny spent time with the group. Everyone was glad and surprised when Sheldon would often take part as well.

When Warren celebrated his third birthday. Leonard also had a Skype party with the Goddards. He knew he needed to think about taking a trip to see them.

Then, in the span of only a couple weeks, three events occurred that held the possibility of more changes for the group.

After they had published their papers, Amy and Sheldon were stunned at the excitement they generated, there was even talk they could be worthy of a Nobel prize.

Penny was told by her agent that they wanted to have her audition for a part in a Broadway play.

An international flight from Paris, carrying Claudette Monet, touched down at Los Angeles International.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you for your thoughtful and interesting reviews. I know it has again been a long time between updates. Time has been slipping by. I will again try to improve. I still do not own these characters.**

Penny hung up the phone. She smiled ruefully; her agent was probably wondering why she wasn't more excited. After all, this is something Penny had dreamed about, a chance to be in a Broadway play. This could be the first step in the career and life she had always wanted.

It wasn't that she wasn't excited and happy. But it was just an audition, that didn't mean she would get the part, although the fact they asked her made her chances look good.

She knew what really was tempering her enthusiasm was Leonard. Just when they were talking about the possibility of getting back together, this had come up. If she did get the part and went to New York, who knows when they would see each other again.

So, could she give up the chance? She knew that if Leonard ever found out she gave up this chance, he would feel guilty and insist that she go. No, she had to go. If she didn't she would always wonder what she had missed.

Maybe if it did look like she would be there for some time, Leonard and Warren could join her. Telling herself not to get caught up in wishful thinking, she sighed and realized she needed to talk to Leonard.

Leonard was watching TV when there was a knock on his door. Warren was spending the night with Halley and Michael and he was about to go to bed. When he checked he was surprised but happy when he saw it was Penny.

"Hi, Penny, come on in."

Seeing her look around, "I'm afraid Warren is spending the night with Halley and Michael."

"Oh." She walked in and sat on the couch, "I need to talk to you about something."

Leonard sat down beside her, "What is it? Has something happened?"

"Yes, but it is good news." She paused, "Could I have a glass of wine?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

She watched him go. Now that she was here, she realized this was even going to be harder than she thought. For a moment, she reconsidered turning it down, but knew she had been right before.

He returned and handed her a glass and sat back down opposite her.

She took a big gulp of her wine and managed a smile, "I got a call from my agent, it seems a New York producer wants me to audition for a part on Broadway."

Leonard was stunned, his first reaction was joy for her, he knew how she had always dreamt of a chance like this, but at the same time he realized he didn't want her to go just when they were thinking of getting back together. He then chided himself, this was her big chance, he needed to be glad for her.

Penny watched him, wondering what he was thinking.

Leonard smiled, "That's amazing, Penny. I know how much you have wanted this to happen."

"It is just an audition."

"But they asked for you right? That means they think you are right for the part."

He went on, "What kind of a part is it? Is it a new play or one that's already on Broadway?"

"It's not the lead but it is a main supporting role. It's a new play scheduled to open in a month."

She smirked, "It may only last one performance even if I get the part."

"I'm betting it will be a hit and run for a long time."

Penny finished up her wine, then gathered her courage, "Leonard."

"Yeah."

"I don't have to take the part."

Leonard, stunned, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you? This is what you have always wanted."

"It's just that you and I…" She looked in his eyes, "About us getting back together."

Leonard just stared at her; she was thinking of giving up this chance for them. For a moment, he was excited about it, but then he realized he couldn't let her do that. They would always wonder what would have happened. It would always be between them.

"I have to admit, I thought the same and I am thrilled you would even consider passing up this chance, but we both know you have to do this. If you don't you will always wonder what would have happened." Pauses, "And who knows what the future holds."

Penny, tearing up a little, "Oh, God, I just think I am someday going to regret this."

Leonard, smiling sadly, "Don't think of it that way. Go follow your dream. It does not mean that we may never get together, but you have earned this chance. I feel too strongly for you to allow you to give it up. "

She looked up at him, wiping at her eyes, "Could you hold me?"

He slid over and took her in his arms. They stayed that way for some time. Then Penny tentatively raised her head and kissed him on the mouth. What was meant to be affection quickly turned into something else. They pressed their lips together, their tongues seeking each other's out. She pushed her self against him. Suddenly, Leonard pulled back. Penny was stunned for a moment as Leonard said, "Penny, we can't do this."

Penny knew he was right, but she had forgotten how wonderful it was to be in his arms. She sadly released her arms. As they moved slightly apart, Penny sighed, "I'm sorry, Leonard. You're right, but I really want this, I really want you."

Leonard looked at her and realized it could be a long time before he would see her again. He also realized he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He stunned her by taking her back in his arms and kissing her again. Then he stood up and reached out his hand.

Penny started to say something, but he just smiled and put his fingers on his lips. She happily reached up and they walked together to the bedroom.

The lovemaking was slow and languid, each wanting to make it last. In some ways, it was like it was before, but it was also new and different. It also had a hint of sadness, knowing it may be a long time, if ever, they would be like this again.

Afterwards, they laid together, Penny snuggling into him. "That was wonderful, Leonard. No one has ever made me feel the way you do."

Leonard smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly. Penny returned it but noted sadly that he didn't say anything. She had managed to forget about Monique but now realized she would always be there, that she would have to accept how much Leonard had loved her. For a moment she wondered if she should give up on them, but she happily found she could accept that a part of him would always be lost to her. She knew she still loved him and wanted to be with him.

Leonard sighed. He was surprised a little that he did not feel guilty about making love again, but knew that Monique would want him to be happy. He felt a little sadness he couldn't say back to Penny what she said to him, but as wonderful as this had been, it would never be quite the same. Monique was still a part of him. He wondered if he was being unfair to Penny.

Penny looked over at him, wondering what he was thinking, wondering if he was thinking of Monique. Suddenly, she knew they needed to talk about it, otherwise it would always be between them.

"Leonard."

"What is it?"

"We need to talk about Monique."

Leonard, startled, "What about her."

"I know how much you loved her. I know she will always be a part of you, that I will always have to share you with her."

She smiled, "I just want you to know that I am okay with that. It is part of who you are, part of why I love you."

Leonard thought over what she was saying. Finally, he said, "You are right, Penny, she will always be a part of me and I will always love her, but I love you too, and I know Monique would want me to be happy."

Penny smiled happily, "And it is still true you are the best lover in the whole world."

Leonard smiled back, "It was wonderful, Penny."

Penny went on, "I also want you to know that I love Warren. I know I can never replace his mother, but I would give him all the love I can."

As they intertwined their hands, the real world suddenly rushed back over them and they remembered that she would be leaving. Once again they considered her staying but dismissed it immediately. They knew she needed to go.

Then, deciding they didn't want to think about that, Penny snuggled next to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
